


A New Way To Apologize

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failed hunt. An angry outburst.<br/>But Valentine's Day isn't all dark for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way To Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own Supernatural, or any of its gorgeous characters.[](http://youdontsayplz.deviantart.com/)_  They belong to Eric Kripke. All hail the King!   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Fluff is in the Air!!!  
> Enjoy!  
> Do review Guys! 

You slammed the door behind you and stormed out, the tears welling up in your eyes.

* * *

It had been an unsuccessful hunt. You and the boys had been hunting a werewolf in Wisconsin. You had stepped away from the Winchesters and gone to look for the beast. Before you knew it, you had been taken captive. You should've known better than to get adventurous.

Sam managed to get you away but the werewolf got away. You rode back in an awkward silence, knowing you were screwed when you got back to the bunker. The wounds were attended to and the second you stepped into the kitchen, Sam stood up from the chair and started shouting at you.

Somewhere along the way, he crossed a line.

"I mean how fucking idiotic are you (y/n)!"

Dean gave his brother a glare and Sam opened his mouth to say something, but you stormed out. You needed to clear your head.

* * *

You walked down the road towards the dockyard. It was Valentine's day ad the streets were swarming with couples, waling cozily under their umbrellas, as the rain fell gently.

You had been with the Winchesters for nearly 5 years now, ever since they had rescued you from your home, where you were being held captive by a demon for nearly 15 years. It had been difficult adjusting- the nightmares, the PTSD. But the brothers had never let you feel out of place. You and Sam had been dating for the past 2 years, and he had been your support through the hell you had faced.

However, this was something you needed to deal with.

You could hear Sam's voice behind you, calling out to you. You ignored it the first couple of times, but turned around violently the third time.

"What?"

"I'm sorry baby. You know I didn't mean that."

You sighed. In the 15 years you were held by the demon, this was the one dialogue you heard every night before every torture session.

"I don't know Sam."

"Come on. You know I was pissed.I would never say that intentionally. I just thought...What if that beast hurt you. I was scared (y/n). And I'm sorry."

You simply nodded, knowing that he was sincere.

"Ok so I need you to answer some questions for me (y/n)?"

You shrugged. You could do that.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I do."

"Do you think I'm insane?"

You laughed, "I do Sammy."

"Do you think I love you?"

"I do."

"Do you love me?"

"I do."

"So will you say these words to me in a bigger building in a fancy white dress?"

You froze. What the hell?

The people around you had slowed down, looking at what was going on. Sam moved forward and gently clasped your hand.  
"Ever since I met you years ago I knew there was something different about you. You're the strongest person I've ever met and I don't think it's possible to love anyone more than I love you. (y/n) I know we lead a life of uncertainty but if I had you by my side, I would gladly hope to the highway to I just wanted to know..."

He reached one hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. He got down on one knee and opened it to reveal a simple platinum and diamond ring.

"(f/n) (l/n) Will you marry me?"

The people around you awed and some smiled at you, giving you encouraging looks. You had stopped breathing. Sam was looking nervously at you.

"I get it if you say no," he stammered, "I honestly will..."

"Yes you jackass!"

Sam looked genuinely shocked and you gave him a smile.

"Yes."

Sam slid the ring onto your fingers before standing up and fluidly picking you up, pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. The people around you clapped as you lost yourself in the moment.

Here in Sam's arms, his lips against yours, you were in your perfect little Heaven.


End file.
